1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof, and in detail, relate to a display device and a manufacturing method for improving element reliability.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display generally includes two electrodes and an organic emission layer interposed therebetween. Electrons injected from one electrode of the two electrodes and holes injected from the other electrode of the two electrodes are combined in the organic emission layer to generate excitons. The generated excitons are changed to a ground state from an excited state, releasing energy to emit light.
The organic light emitting diode display includes a plurality of pixels including an organic light emitting diode as a self-emissive element, and a plurality of transistors for driving the organic light emitting diode and at least one capacitor are formed in each pixel. The plurality of transistors generally includes a switching transistor and a driving transistor.